


Angry Drunk

by mademoisellePlume



Series: Rachel-Centric Drabbles [10]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, tumblrmorphs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tom”: Did you have a point to contacting me?</p><p>Rachel: the police offcer says I cant be drunk in public</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tumblrmorphs AU, where Temrash 250 is controlling Tom, he knows about the Animorphs, and they have a very fraught alliance. Zach is an OC that is a friend/pawn of Temrash's that he's currently on the outs with, and Temrash is having pictures sent to Rachel of her sisters every day as totally-not-a-threat.

Rachel: hahahahaha

Rachel: hiiiiii temrashh

“Tom”: Should you really be using that name over texts?

“Tom”: What do you want?

Rachel: could use another b/c this is empty as fuck an my other one was taken away :(

“Tom”: Another what?

Rachel: hahaha its for me to know and you to dedece

Rachel: deduce

“Tom”: I have a feeling that I’ve already guessed.

Rachel: fuck you dickbag

“Tom”: Did you have a point to contacting me?

Rachel: the police offcer says I cant be drunk in public

Rachel: and to contact a fam member

Rachel: but fuck him

Rachel: not going to get mom to do it

“Tom”: …Why exactly do you think I will?

Rachel: b/c if you don’t ill go talk to zach

Rachel: nothing can go wrong w/ me being an unstable person w/ anger issues talking to ur estranged pawn

Rachel: ur not concerned at all, right?

“Tom”: Give the damn phone to the cop so he can tell me where you are.

Ten minutes later Tom pulled up to the little park. He couldn’t help but notice the nearby liquor store, where he bet Rachel had used morphing to pilfer her alcohol from. She was flushed in the cheeks and giggling. The officer looked annoyed.

“Keep this girl at home. She’s lucky I’m the one who found her by herself, drinking, it’s not safe for a girl her age.” He lectured. Temrash nodded a bit impatiently, then turned to Rachel.

“Come on, I’m taking you home.”

She flopped back on the grass. “Nope!”

“Come on, Rachel, I’m not playing a game with you. Get in the car.”

“Can’t make me~!”

Temrash ground Tom’s teeth, trying to ignore the concerned nattering from the host in the corner of his mind. He walked forwards and scooped her up, ignoring her clumsy kicking and struggling.

“Nooooo, Tem, leggo!”

“Sorry about this, officer.” He apologized, ignoring the bitching girl in his arms that seemed to be trying to crawl out of his hold despite the inevitable fall to the ground that would follow. Then he chucked her in the passenger seat, closed the door firmly, and got in the drivers seat.

“You suck.” She pouted, slouching down in her seat.

“You’ve said that before.”

“You really suck and I don’t wanna go home, just drop me somewhere the cop won’t see.”

He snorted. “Right, and wake up to reports of drunken elephants and bears savaging every McDonalds in a two mile radius?”

“I did that ONCE.” She complained, but was grinning and snickering. “It was your own fault. Or was it Zach? Or David?” She shrugged, unable to remember who exactly pissed her off on that one specific incident.

“Look, you’re going to your house, or to mine, so I can dump you on Jake’s lap and won’t have to deal with this.”

“Jake’s going to biiiiiiiiiiiiitch though.” She whined, and that in itself decided him, setting a course right for his home address.

 

The second question had merit, actually.

“So how often, exactly, do you get drunk? Hopefully not everytime you start to get murderous impulses, because you should already be dead from alcohol poisoning if that’s the case.”

She glared at him. “I don’t do this a LOT okay, I was just stressed and David was being a… a massive dick, and just eurgh, I don’t have to explain myself to you!”

“You’re an angry drunk, I’m so surprised.” He drawled sarcastically and was actually a bit startled when she straightened up and was shouting.

“YOU WANT TO SEE ANGRY?”

“Rachel, calm down. If you turn into a bear in this car, you’ll start getting pictures of both your sisters every day.” He threatened and she glared at him, but settled down, actually hissing at him in her anger.

When they reached their house Rachel left the car willingly, took two steps and then stumbled and fell to the ground, immediately breaking out into gales of laughter.

“You are so lucky Tom’s parents are having a date night.” He told her, sighing as he hoisted her over one shoulder. She punched his back weakly, but didn’t bother struggling. He carried her into the house, up the stairs, then knocked on Jake’s door.

“What!?” Shouted Jake.

“Open the door, midget! I have a delivery!” Tom shouted and Rachel punched him in the back again.

Jake’s room was silent for a few moments and then Jake opened the door, looking at Temrash with suspicion before Temrash pushed past him, dropped Rachel onto the bed, saluted Jake ironically and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“…Rachel are you DRUNK?” He had the satisfaction of hearing Jake demand and be answered by an annoyed groan from Rachel before he went into Tom’s room and firmly closed the door.


End file.
